


The Dance

by YaoiLoverForLife



Series: Julian and Randy in Love [5]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Has some added characters from other fandoms, Hinted Debbie/Theresa, M/M, head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after First Date and before Reveal.<br/>Posting these out of order was a pain in the ass and I'm never doing it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: ok so I've decided to put 96Neko in as Julian's "sister". My friend and I were doing crossover RPing and thought that Valshe and Julian could be sibling and since 96Neko x Valshe is one of our OPTS this happened. Oh yeah and Glutamine is one of his older brothers, the one that's not a dick. Also I've seen some RC9GN creepypastas and the one where LJ adopted Julian was just so cute. And since Jojo is also an adorable emo baby he's in here too as Julian's bff so suck it up.)

Julian wasn't panicking, nope he had everything under control. Except he didn't. What had he been thinking?! Why had he agreed to going to the dance with Randy? What was he going to wear, his "normal" clothes were nice he supposed but he'd get laughed right out of the building. The only other clothes he had were his lazy day clothes he wore while gaming with his friends online or when they came over for a visit.

He could borrow something from one of his sisters' closets. He was skinny enough to fit into their jeans and sadly some of their old shirts did look really good on him. Julian stopped pacing and almost slapped himself.

'Did I just consider cross dressing in public?! It's one thing to wear them on lazy days with just my friends, but public. I've finally lost my mind,' He thought to himself. Giving up he flopped face first onto his bed.

"What was I thinking?" He groaned to himself. He cell phone bleeped, alerting him he had a text. Julian groaned and glared death at the thing before reaching for it and seeing who texted. A small bit of relief hit him when he saw Theresa's face on screen. But it quickly left him was replaced by sheer embarrassment when he read her text.

'Heard you were going to the dance with Cunningham ;)'  
'It's not what you think. Besides, I have a small problem that I failed to think of until now.'  
'Uh huh sure it's not. That's why you two were all cuddly on the Ferris wheel. But we'll talk about that later. What's the problem?'

Before Julian could answer his Skype started going off and he instantly knew he was in trouble. He considered not answering but figured it would just make things worse for him later. So he reluctantly leaned over and answered. Neko's face popped up and Julian braced himself for the fangirling that was about to happen.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a date?! And with the boy you like too, I'm hurt."  
"It wasn't a date exactly. Hold on a moment I need to text a friend back." Neko snorted and kicked her feet up on the desk to wait.

'The problem is I have nothing to wear and no time to go shopping. Plus I'm broke.'  
'Oh. What about stuff from your bro?'  
Julian snorted which caused Neko to raise a brow.  
'As if anything of his would fit me.'

"Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what to wear tonight and my friend suggested I wear something of G's." Neko tried (and failed miserably) to hold in her laughter.  
"I'm so glad my situation amuses you. Love you too, sis," Julian grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. That was funny." Julian had to admit the thought of him trying to fit into his brothers clothes was rather funny.  
"Why don't you wear something of mine or Valshe's. I've seen you in a dress before. I'm sure Randy'll appreciate that." Julian was mortified and for a second Neko wondered if he'd pass out from how intense his blush was.

"That was one time and Jojo and I were dared to do that during a charity event. So it was for a good cause."  
"Doesn't change the fact that you did it or that you looked damn good in it too. You still have both of them don't you those dresses based off of the underwater and factory levels from Alice the Madness returns?"

"Yes, but no way am I letting Randall see me in that. Ever."  
"Julian, you did it on camera. It's on the Internet. As is all the stupid shit you and Jojo do. Not to mention the stuff you guys do with your other friends." Julian hadn't thought of that and he hoped to God Randall didn't look up their website to watch him game.

His phone went off again.  
'Sorry. There's nothing you can do?'  
'Nothing I can think of.'

Another realization hit him and he turned to Neko and in the most serious voice he could manage asked,  
"Have you told Jojo?" Neko gave her best Cheshire grin.  
"He's going to kill me."  
"No he won't, he wouldn't be able to fanboy with you if he did that. Although the amount of squealing he did over the phone tells me he's probably going to make you wish you were dead."

"Well there won't be much fanboying if I can't find anything to wear. That doesn't include dresses or a skirt." Neko got serious for a moment before her eyes lit up.  
"My old black turtle neck sweater. The really form fitting one. Get it." Julian was stunned.

"But that's your good sweater." Neko smiled sweetly at him.  
"And your family. So it's no big deal. It's not you're gonna stretch it or anything." She winked, personality reverting back to her usual playful flirty self. He really needed to stop hanging out with perverts.

"Well I gotta go. Have fun kid, but not too much fun or the poor guy'll have to deal with three demon hunters, a protective monochrome clown, and a 5" 3 gothic boy who is the Ace of clubs and his albino boyfriend whose the ever violent Ace of spades."

Julian paled. "I hadn't thought of that."  
Neko's shit eating grin was back. "Poor bastard." And with that she ended the call. The gothic teen couldn't help but agree with her final statement.

He shook it off and grabbed his phone to text Theresa.  
'Thought of something.'  
'Great! What's the plan?'  
'Promise not to tell?'  
'Sure'  
'I'm going to wear my sister's old sweater.'  
'You fit into girls clothes?'  
'I know you're laughing right now. Yeah but it's not like I enjoy cross dressing.'  
Theresa didn't text back immediately so Julian went to go get the sweater. When he came back he saw she answered and he knew he should just ignore it. But he chose to ignore that little voice in the back of his head that said not to read the text. He regretted it instantly.

'I don't see why not. You've got the figure for it. If that video of you in the dress is anything to go by. I'm sure Randy would agree.'  
'How did you know?'  
'You're not the only one who likes Creepypasta ;P'

The gothic teen face palmed because really? How had he not seen that coming. He checked the time on his phone and nearly had a heart attack. The dance was in an hour! He set the sweater down on the bed along with some dark purple skinny jeans, and his converse shoes. Julian scrambled around for a minute setting things up before he hopped in the shower.

When he got out of the shower he paused, contemplating what to do with his hair before deciding he would just comb it out and leave it flat like he had at the fair. Admittedly he hated styling his hair but he looked much less like the stereotypical goth when he did. He arranged his bangs they way he wanted.

Jojo always hated him wearing too much eyeliner and since it was Summer he had been using less of it and was starting to enjoy not looking like "a raccoon who couldn't do it's own make up". So he just dabbed it around his eyes before putting on some body spray.

He went into his room and paused when he saw his hat. It really was too hot for that though and beanies weren't exactly formal. He hated leaving his hair though. Sighing in defeat put on the sweater and briefly wondered if it would be too hot for it. But since Neko danced a lot on stage the sweater was very light weight and even though it was form fitting it was flexible.

Not like Julian was going to do much dancing though. It wasn't that he couldn't he just didn't like dancing all that much. He loved to sing though, Jojo could testify that fact since the pair had been dubbed the human juke boxes. He had to admit he didn't look bad. But it needed something extra.

He paused to think for a moment before he got an idea and went to get one of his brother's ties. He grabbed a dark purple tie and put it on loosely, G called it the punk tie. It made him look like a hipster. Julian froze and a grin made it's way too his face. Jojo would be so proud.


	2. At The Dance

Randy sighed as he puts his phone away and continues walking towards Julian's house Nomicon right behind him. Howard had left early to "get a head start impressing the ladies before he got shown up by the old as dirt ninja book". Randy doesn't think he's ever seen Howard run that fast.

To be honest he's a little nervous. After his realization last night that he might actually have a crush on Julian he was worried he'd slip up and say something to the goth. He wishes he hadn't been such a shoob and just agreed to date him when Julian first gave him his number. Randy sighs again and readjust the collar on his shirt.

He's wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans and sneakers. Nomicon's behind him wearing a black shirt with a red jacket over it and black tie hanging loosely from his neck. His pants and shoes are the same and Randy has to admit he looks like a normal teenager, with his long red hair tied back in small ponytail.

He stops at Julian's door and knocks, his nerves making him sweat a small bit but Nomicon's encouraging look keeps him from loosing it completely. Or it did. The minute Julian opened the door Randy lost it. Later Nomicon would compare Randy to one of those cartoons where the character's jaw hits the ground and his eyes bug out. Not that Nomicon's face is much different.

Because Julian is in front of them in a black sweater, purple skinny jeans, converse, and a purple tie. On his face are some purple square hipster glasses and his bangs falling cutely to the side and the rest of his hair is unstyled. He's not wearing a hat either and....  
'Cool it Cunningham. Keep it together, don't jump him.'  
"Hey, Julian. Wow, you look great." Julian blushed and giggled.  
"You don't look bad yourself." Randy blushed too but quickly recovered. He and Julian held hands on the way to the dance and Julian talked with Nomicon. Randy tried to calm himself down but his mind kept drifting to how good Julian looked and what it would be like to slow dance with him.  
'No! Bad Cunningham, keep those kinds of thoughts to yourself. What the juice is wrong with me?'

When they got to the dance Howard was waiting for them.  
"Hey Cunningham what took....you. Hello Julian." He shot Randy a questioning look that Randy just shrugged off.  
"Hello Howard." Howard ignored him and began excitedly explaining to Randy that there were a couple of girls over there that wanted to dance with them.

"Wow, that was fast."  
"Well don't be a shoob! Come on!" Howard drug Randy over to where the girls were waiting. He glanced back over his shoulder, giving Julian an apologetic look. Nomicon huffed a breath and was about to intervene when he too was intercepted by a girl.

"No thanks, I'm not a good dancer." The girl look dejected but perked up and moved on to some one else. Julian was watching him with sympathetic eyes.  
"It's still that bad, huh?"  
"Yeah. So, um how's Neko?" Julian's eyes widened.  
"You!?"  
"Not exactly. I did mention it to Jack though and well......."  
"If Randall dies, it's on you."  
"Jack won't kill him over one date."  
Julian just snorted and leaned back against the wall. He got all of three seconds before he was hugged by Theresa.

"Oh my gosh! You look HOT!" Julian was bright red.  
"Th-theresa. Don't say that."  
"Why not?" Debbie added. "She's right, you look good."  
"Thank you. You two look pretty good yourselves." Theresa was in a dark purple dress that fell in ruffles down to her shins. She wore plain black flats and her hair up in a fancy bun. Debbie was in a strapless blue dress that stopped just above her knees. She was wearing white boots and her hair in a ponytail.

"No, we really don't. We went simple. Too hot for anything else."  
"Oh, and like what I'm wearing is something fancy." Debbie was still looking at him with a critical eye.  
"What?"  
"Leave your hair down more often. Makes you look like mysterious and emo."  
"Exactly what I don't want."  
"And the creepy goth kid look is what you want?"

Julian sighed, recognizing a loosing battle when he saw one. Nomicon wasn't helping just smirking at him.  
"I suppose you have an opinion on it too?"  
"Yeah. If Randy doesn't make a move tonight I'm personally going to kick his ass into gear."  
"No you're not." But Nomicon was completely serious.  
Debbie and Theresa squealed.  
"So he IS your date!"  
"Shhhh! Keep quiet. No he's not my date. Well ok he sorta is. But please, I'm trying not to get my hopes up."  
The four of them talked for a bit more before Debbie dragged Theresa away to the dance floor. Randy and Howard finally came back after another ten minutes. If looks could kill Howard and Randy would be dead.

"Have fun?" Nomi asked in a way that meant 'What the fuck tool you so long'. Randy shuddered. He hated those looks.  
"Sorry we danced twice then talked and Howard scored a number."  
"Don't see why you were such a dumb shoob and didn't ask for the other girls number."  
"He has reasons I'm sure," Nomicon growled out.  
"Why don't you see if you can find that girl again? She might be your date for the rest of the night." Howard considered this before he left to look.

Nomicon excused himself to get some punch and shot Randy another look that Randy swore he could feel pushing him closer to the goth.  
"So, Julian. Sorry about that I-"  
"It's ok Debbie and Theresa came over and talked to me. Besides, it's not like I'm your date."  
Randy chuckled dryly. He wasn't sure if there was a hidden meaning to Julian's words or not.  
'Well, now or never.'  
"About that, Julian would you, um you know like to dance with me?" Julian smiled.  
"I'd love to, but Randy we'll be seen."  
"So what. There's always at least one pair of bros dancing together at these things."  
"As friends."

Randy stepped closer and took both of Julian's hands in his.  
"We can dance as just friends."  
Julian blushed but nodded. "Just to warn you, I'm not a very good dancer. I can dance but not very well. Never really liked dancing."  
"That's ok."

Luckily the songs were mostly fast songs so Julian just watched Randy dance occasionally doing a few moves of his own. He slowly started getting more comfortable and dancing just a little more when suddenly a slow song started. Randy and Julian both slipped to the back of the crowd. Julian was unsurprised to see Debbie and Theresa dancing together.

They found Nomicon and sat down next to him.  
"I danced. Not a slow dance but I still danced. Those two," He jabbed a finger towards Debbie and Theresa. "Made me do it. I stayed in the back though so I wasn't so crowded."  
"You danced. And to think I missed it," Randy teased only to get a smack to the back of the head. Julian laughed and high fived Nomicon.  
"No fair, you can't team up on me," Randy whined. Julian leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"Better?" Randy was bright red and stuttered for a couple seconds before deciding to just nod. His face got even redder (if that was possible) when Julian and Nomi laughed at him again.

Under the table Julian's hand slipped into his again. Howard came back when the song ended.  
"So? How's it going?'   
"Pretty good. Cunningham you gotta get out there and score some chicks number."  
"Howard I don-" He was cut off when Howard dragged him back over to a group of girls. Nomicon grumbled.  
"Oh relax. It's not that big of a deal," Julian soothed.  
"Have you danced with anyone else?"  
"No but I didn't even slow dance with Ran-" He stopped when Nomicon jerked on his hand.

"Dance with me?'  
"But what about-"  
"Don't worry about that." Julian looked doubtful but figured Nomi knew what he was doing. So he stood up and followed Nomicon over to where Debbie and Theresa were still dancing. Debbie gave him a look which Julian just shrugged off. He put his arms around the red head's neck and felt the other boy settle his hands on his hips.

When the next song came on Nomicon winked and spun him into Theresa before taking Debbie's hand and dancing with her. This song was a little faster so they didn't have to stand very close. Julian moved around Theresa complimenting one of her moves with one of his. He was silently thanking Jojo, his siblings, and let's face it all the CP's for not having any "personal space" and teaching him to dance.

He wished he could say he was kidding about the personal space thing though. The Pastas were known for just grabbing you, whether it's a hug, a choke hold, a kiss on the cheek, playing with you hair, glomping you, or in some cases just flat out groping. They had no shame. They did have some respect though, they knew it was appropriate to stop, like if some one was in a relationship and you didn't have permission to get any farther than a kiss and some clothed groping.

Oh well, as mortifying as those situations had been at the time they certainly came in handy now. The song switched again and he found himself dancing with Debbie this time.  
"Where'd Randy go?"  
"Howard drug him off to quote: 'Score some chicks number'." Debbie snorted.  
"Worried he'll succeed?"  
"He'd have to try first." Nomicon butted in.  
"And why wouldn't he?" Julian asked only to receive three matching looks of 'really?'.  
"You never know," He defended weakly. 

Another slow song came on and Nomicon and Julian let Debbie and Theresa go back to dancing with each other. Julian turned around to go back to their table and sit down but bumped into some one. Randy.  
"Wanna dance now?" He asked, smiling sweetly. Julian turned bright red but agreed. He swore he could see Nomicon Debbie and Theresa throw their hands up and mouth 'finally'. Randy stayed with him in the back, pretty close to Debbie and Theresa.

Julian tried to take deep calming breaths. Having Randy's hands on his hips and being pressed chest to chest against Randy did things to his head that made him dizzy. Randy chuckled a little at how red Julian's face was, but he didn't think he was much better honestly. That and he probably had a stupid grin on his face. He squeezed the other boy's hips to get him to look at him. Julian was only about and inch maybe two taller.

"I really am sorry about Howard."  
"It's all right. Really, I've been having fun."  
"I'm glad." They drifted back into silence as yet another slow song came on. At some point they must have managed to somehow get even closer to each other because Julian didn't remember having his forehead pressed against Randy's during the last song.

"Julian?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I know I said I'd go slow and stuff, but well I've been thinking and," He took a breath and shifted to whisper in the taller teen's ear.  
"Would you please go on a date with me?' Julian froze before pulling away to look in Randy's eyes.  
"I don't know."

Randy sighed and pressed his forehead back to Julian's.  
"I understand. But you asked me to give you a chance and I thought I had just because I didn't say no right away. I actually thought about it before I called you, but I thought about you as a friend. I didn't give you chance to be something more. To know you better. So if you want to wait I get it, but when you're ready can you please give me a chance?"

Julian smiled and fought back tears.  
"Yes." Randy smiled and took Julian's hand.  
"Let's talk somewhere more private." They wandered out of the gym together and somehow wound up in the park again. Randy led them to the visitor center and they sat on the steps behind one of the pillars.

Julian let himself cry just a little while Randy held him and pressed soft quick kisses to the top of his head.  
"Didn't mean to make you cry." Julian laughed and shook his head.  
"It's alright. It's a happy cry." Randy nodded and pressed their foreheads together. His hands cupped both sides of Julian's face.  
"So it's a yes?" Julian laughed a little.  
"Yes." Randy smiled too and they stayed like that for a moment. Just looking at each other before Randy slowly leaned in.  
"Is this ok?" Julian didn't answer just leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed Randy. It was barely a kiss, just a brush of lips before Julian pulled away blushing. Randy cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward into a real kiss. It was simple and didn't involve any tongue. Just a warm press of lips together.

When they pulled apart they were both blushing and grinning like idiots.  
"So, want me to walk you home?"  
"Yeah that'd be nice. But what about Howard and Nomi?"  
Howard'll probably stay till they start kicking people out and Nomicon saw us leave so he'll probably head home."  
"Ok, well come on then. It's getting late." Randy stood up and took Julian's hand and walked him home just like he had the other night. The carnival stuff was still up and some of it was running but the crowd was mostly adults who didn't bother to notice two teenagers slipping away through the back gate.

This time when they got to Julian's house Randy got a kiss on the cheek and a promise that Julian would text him tomorrow. When he got home Nomicon was waiting for him. Randy braced, ready to be yelled at for leaving and not telling him but was shocked when instead Nomicon just ruffled his hair.

"Took you long enough."  
"Oh shut up."


End file.
